Time Before Death
by Emawa
Summary: For retribution, power, and…chocolate? Prepare yourself for the greatest Guardians of Time story ever posted on the internet…that was not an approved message! Anyway, you’ll be thunderstruck, stunned, astounded, and- darn it all, no more summary space…tbr
1. Pro: Keep Away From Children

**IN ASSIOSATION WITH NO ONE YOU CARE ABOUT**

****

**A STORY OF EPIC EPIC-NESS**

****

**A TALE TOLD BY A COMPLETE IDIOT**

****

**WHO DISLIKES MATH GREATLY**

****

**AND SPONSERED BY YOUR LOCAL HOME-COMPU****TER **

****

**TIME BEFORE DEATH. **

****

**Prologue: Keep Away From Children **

In the valley of death there is a statue, a statue hidden away from the knowledge of all but those chosen to protect it.

It is forbidden to approach the statue. It is forbidden to touch the statue. But most of all, it is forbidden to look into the statue's eyes.

No one is quite sure way this has been outlawed. Some say the eyes possess. Some say they kill. Some say that gazing into the statue's eyes shall bring about the end of the realm. But one thing is certain.

Once you have looked into the statue's eyes, there is no turning back.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The girl swallows deeply, her mind focused on the concept of her mission. "Yes." She says firmly, though her hands shake with uncertainty.

"And, you are aware, that if you fail this mission and are captured, the consequences will be dire?"

"I know." The girl maintains stiffly, features hardened.

The old man looks her over carefully. He senses the trepidation flaring out from her, the anxiety and doubt that pulses through her veins. But he also senses loyalty. Undying dedication so potent that it perishes any disbelief in her mind. She knows she will succeed, as does he.

The pregnant silence is broken by the ancient man's chuckle. "Alright, alright, now that I know you're serious about this mission…do you remember what you must do?"

"Of course! I must disarm the guards and then look into the statues eyes. And I keep looking no matter what happens until she awakens." She recites grandly, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

The man nods affirmatively. "Very well then. I'll send you on your way." He walks over to a small table, his extremely old age causing his movements to be slow and tedious. The girl follows her mentor gingerly, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

"This," he gestures towards an object on the table. "Is my most prized position. Only those with immortal blood flowing through their bodies can touch this. Mortals who come too close shall have their blood turned to fire and flesh to ash." Upon her teacher's warnings, the girl backs away cautiously while examining his possession. It is a crystal ball that seems older than existence itself. Several places are chipped or scarred, but the mystical powers it radiates are enough to send chills through every drop of blood in the body.

The man, however, approaches the crystal ball confidently and turns once more to his apprentice. "Remember, when you wish to return, call my name." She nods vigorously at the old man and he waves a hand over the crystal ball.

Everything suddenly begins to waver in front of the girls eyes. It becomes distorted and rigid, and then vanishes all together and for one, horrid moment she is in utter nothingness. Then, the appalling blackness melts away and she is standing in an eerie, flower-filled valley.

* * *

The sudden snapping of nearby twigs has the heads of the two guards swiveling sharply towards the sound.

"What was that?"

Both men raise their swords, their eyes narrowed towards the origination place of the noise. A moment passes and nothing stirs, yet they remain fully alert.

Another minute of intense silence reigns on before the men speak again.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine?" Asks one man, lowering his sword slightly but keeping his senses crisp and awake.

"Positive," replies the other boldly, his gaze sweeping the clearing for anything amiss. "I've been in the Guard since I was five, remember? I know when something's wrong."

The other man looks around warily as well, but hesitancy flickers in his emerald eyes. "Ethan, I've been involved in the Battle of Time since I was young too, but are you sure it wasn't an animal? There are a lot of rabbits around here…"

Ethan turns toward his colleague, his guard so drawn that it intimidates his companion. "Dillon, I'm telling you-" But he stops short, instinct causing his eyes to widen, and dives at Dillon, knocking him down harshly, the arrow that had been aimed for him instead hitting Ethan, passing through his ribs.

Dillon gasps as Ethan looks up at him, fighting for his life. Blood seeps through his shirt, and Dillon doesn't need to be told that the arrow was poisonous. "Don't let her…get the statue…" Ethan whispers hoarsely, blue eyes vacant. He then gives a small, giddy smile and whispers "Rochelle…"

Dillon looks down at Ethan's lifeless body, horrorstruck. Blood still flows out from the wound, and the arrow remains implanted in his chest, but still Ethan's dead eyes are alive with hope and determination, focused right on Dillon.

For a brief moment, Dillon gazes down blankly and despairingly at his breathless friend, but then he recalls his companion's final words and stands, sword in hand, looking around nervously but firmly for the attacker.

He finds her at once. The gentle breezes rustle her blonde hair in an angelic sort of way, and the light in her hazel eyes is enough to lower Dillon's guard entirely. And, even though she wasn't breathtakingly pretty, something about her was enchanting and so lovely that the fact she was holding a threatening weapon didn't register in Dillon's mind. She laughs; and her laugh is so melodic, so beatific, that it sends a slight shiver through Dillon's veins. She raises a hand leisurely and gestured to Dillon, silently asking him to come over to her.

So captivated by the mysterious beauty of the girl, he walks over in a zombie-like fashion; mouth open and eyes wide. The girl quickly embraces him, her arms wrapped tenderly around Dillon and she looks up into his emerald eyes admiringly.

"Who are you?" Dillon whispers vaguely, entranced by her touch.

"Ashlyn," she responds in a faint, cryptic way. She then leans closer to Dillon, her mouth right against his ear, and whispers politely. "The assassin."

And suddenly a stabbing pain thunders through Dillon's back, and he falls limply to the ground, shock all over his face. Ashlyn laughs, but this time it isn't so divine. With a sinking feeling, Dillon realizes he was tricked-Ashlyn is a member of the Order and it's her powers that make her seem so ethereal and innocent, not her soul.

Determined to protect the statue at all costs, Dillon attempts to stand but finds his legs refuse his command. They won't support him, or move at all. Then realization hit him-he should have been dead by now. Whatever Ashlyn has impaled him with was meant to stun, not kill. Face twisted and mouth misshapen, Dillon tries to cry out Arkarian's name (for surely if he came in contact with the man he would arrive instantly to help) but his vocal cords were paralyzed as well, and he can only manage a strange, gurgling sound. All he can do is watch as Ashlyn confidently approaches the statue, helpless and crestfallen, and does what is forbidden.

She looks into the statue's eyes.

The first thing Ashlyn notices is the statue itself. It is a large-than-life, towering seven feet tall, and clothed in an elegant flowing gown. Her long hairs extends to the bottom of her streaming dress, and although it appears to be made of marble, it is charred and scratched in many places, as though it has been a little to close to fire.

The next thing she grasps are the eyes. Made of luxurious, polished silver they glint oddly and gaze down upon the earth hauntingly. Ashlyn gulps, abruptly seeing why so many attempt to complete this mission but fail. She is suppose to look into the deathlike silver eyes for nobody knows how long while remaining sane-and yet the eyes are so shadowy, so tormented she doesn't know if she can.

Still, Ashlyn tries.

She looks up into the eyes with a solemn, hardened face.

Moments pass and nothing occurs. Still, Ashlyn struggles to keep her gaze lined with that of the statues, despite the nagging feeling that she should look away. From the sidelines, Dillon watches fearfully, searching for a confirmation of an unspoken fear.

Without warning, the sky begins to darken. The ground starts to tremble tremendously, as though the earth itself was terrified, and tears gather in Dillon's eyes as he sees a sight that torments him in his dreams.

Slowly but surely, the stone begins to fade, being replaced with the precise details of a human figure-pale skin, blood red lips, and brilliant flowing hair. The silver eyes that seemed to reflect fears tardily become real, living eyes, and the being pulses with unholy life.

Then, a little too quickly, the statue was no longer stone but real flesh-a living, breathing goddess that the world thought vanished from its glory.

Lathenia laughs wickedly as conscience returns to her, eyes ablaze with joy and soul aflame with the thoughts of revenge. The goddess straightens her shoulders and points at Ashlyn with one of her incredibly long fingers.

"You," she says gloriously, eyes twinkling. "You have summoned me from that Hell I was imprisoned in. For years I have waited for this day. You will be rewarded-with treasure or power or whatever you desire. You will be my most prized warrior, and rule by my side, enhanced with immorality, for all eternity. You shall be honored by your comrades and feared greatly by your enemies. Tell me, what is your name?"

But before Ashlyn, who is unsteady at the sight of this unearthly creature, can respond, a feeble moan is heard. Both the goddess and Ashlyn look towards the sound and see Dillon, recovering from Ashlyn's stunning blow-supporting himself by leaning against a nearby tree. When he notices the goddess's gaze upon him, his eyes widened fearfully with horror.

"Well, well, well, Bastian…it's nice to see you again." Lathenia says, each word laced with malice. "You betrayed me. You helped bring my downfall. You rejoiced at the sight of me dead. But let us put the past behind us…I will give you a second chance. You can join me again, Bastian. With my return, the Order will be strong once more. We will easily cut down the Guard and the world will be ours. But I will need experienced warriors to lead my forces, Bastian. You have that expertise. You could be my most faithful, most powerful warrior, Bastian. Or you could die here-just another pawn for the Guard. Chose, Bastian, and make your decision wisely."

Dillon's eyes gleam with firm, undying loyal, and he spits "Never."

"Then die," Lathenia replies severely. She extends her hand, and her finger tips start turning blue, sizzling with streaks of painfully bright light. It darts at Dillon-a huge current of blistering blue energy.

Dillon screams once.

* * *

**TIME BEFORE DEATH**

****

**SPECIAL THANKS TO HANNAH**

****

**WHO EDITTED AND HELPED**

****

**AND PUT UP WITH THE ENDLESS E-MAILS BEGGING HER TO DO SO**

****

**AND THOUGHT UP THE TITLE**

****

**THOUGH I DOUBT SHE REMEMBERS SHE DID**

****

**I LOVE YOU HANNAH! THANKS A BUNCH! **

****

**Author's Ramblings: **Surprisingly enough, I'm happy with this chapter. I know how rare that is, but I am! Sure, it's kind of rushed; by I think it turned out nicely.

And I'm ready for the flames. Just note that they will be used to power my flame-thrower.

And I know I SHOULD be updating the Followings, but I've got a major (and I mean HUGE!) Writer's Block for it. I'm probably going to have to give it a make-over in order to continue.

I'm done now. Hope you enjoyed the 5 pages. I Apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors- I didn't have a lot of time to edit this.

**DISCLAIMER: **

****

Its Marianne Curley's playground, I'm just playing on it. Characters are used without permission, but with respect and love.

If you steal my characters, plotline, or writing itself, expect to see me at your doorstep with a large, pointy stick and a big sheet of paper to give you the paper cut of a life time.


	2. 1: Some Assembly Required

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH "MEH" PRODUCTIONS**

**TIME BEFORE DEATH**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN NO WAY INVOLVED WITH TALKING POPSICLES!**

**Chapter 1: Some Assembly Required**

**I s a b e l**

30 years after the Battle with Lathenia, the sphere is spinning again.

I've been watching it for an hour now, questions cycling through my head at a dizzying rate. Who is tampering with Lathenia's sphere? What time period is targeted? And, most importantly, how are we going to fight off this new threat?

I take a deep breath, trying to unscramble my distressed thoughts. It's been 30 long, peaceful years since time has been meddled with, and the Guard is no longer trained to defend the timeline as we know it. Instead, it's focused on hunting down the wren, demons, and other monstrosities that infiltrated our world during the final battle and stabilizing the Earth. If this new menace becomes constant, it could mean danger for the realm.

Then again, I suspect trouble has already taken form. Early this morning, Arkarian was called away on an urgent mission by Dartemis, who appeared horror-struck and uneasy. Arkarian, who was also troubled by Dartemis' timorous behavior, left instantly.

If Dartemis is perturbed, then whatever's going on must be mountainous. I shiver, disquieted by the strange events that are occurring. What could possibly be going on after 30 years of happiness and tranquility?

The raucous beeping of the sphere pulls me from my thoughts. It's starting to slow down; descending from its breakneck pace to a dawdling sluggish speed. I watch it intensely for the next fifteen minutes, until the sphere finally comes to a complete stop. Rapidly, I adjust the magnifications and angles, studying the past.

The holographic sphere displays the image of a land of white crystal and pine trees, sparkling lakes and shining white marble temples. Everything is serene and mystifying. Yet, despite the perfect picture, I can't figure out what time period it is.

Then, realization hits me and I gape at the sphere, utterly stunned.

It's aimed at the year nine thousand five-hundred B.C. Atlantis.

Oh crap.

**C o D y**

"Hey," a hand reaches out and tenderly grabs my shoulder. I tense, trembling lightly, and turn my head slowly towards the soft voice.

It's Ashlyn Hall. Not that I didn't know that already. I'd recognize her reposeful, delicate voice anywhere. "Yeah?" I ask, looking at her with a glazed expression.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" She whispers politely. I nod, and my hand quickly dives into my bag, rummaging around for a pencil.

Ashlyn Hall has been my 'crush' for 8, long years. Everything about her is so breathtaking-the shiny hair, pure skin, and melodic laugh that when I'm in her presence it makes it difficult to focus. However, her most astonishing feature is easily her eyes-they're so incredibly, remorselessly hazel-always so deceptively calm that I know there's something underneath them. And although I can never truly recall why I'm attracted to her, I know I am.

"Here," I say in an undertone, passing her the pencil.

"Thank you," She replies smoothly. I nod in acknowledgment and turn back towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Adams is lecturing, drawing some sort of graph on the chalkboard, but my thoughts are too turbulent for me to gather anything he's saying.

Last night, I decided to ask Ashlyn out. But now I'm having second thoughts. What if she laughs and sneers? What if she ignores me? What if she accepts out of pity? My mind keeps creating these despairing scenarios, each worse than the last. I'm not her only admirer-most of the school's male population has feelings for Ashlyn, and many of them have asked her on dates themselves. And every one of them, she has turned down.

So why on Earth would she accept my offer? My class at school is semi-moron. Why would she go out with me when she could easily date Derek Collins? But I have to try, right? I'll never know until I do. Besides, if I fail, I'll only have humiliated myself in front of the whole school and be classified as a full, pure idiot. But it's a small price to pay, right?

Finally, the bell rings, signaling the end of the tedious school day. Mr. Adams scowls at the interruption of his lesson but dismisses us without hesitation.

I jump eagerly out of my seat and throw all my belongings into my bag, sprinting towards the door. Ashlyn's already there-she almost seems more excited than me to get out of class-and I carefully follow her, keeping my distance but making sure to never let her wander out of my sight.

She ventures out into the schoolyard, where she is promptly joined by her best friend, Aisyana. The two amble down the path, chattering and laughing as they go. Gulping, I gather my courage and approach.

It takes almost no time for them to notice me. Aisyana glances nervously in my direction and whispers, quickly yet still loud enough for me to hear. "Watch out. Becket's heading your way."

"I see him." Ashlyn says tonelessly. The thought of retreat streaks across my mind, but I shake it off rapidly and quicken my pace, eager to complete my mission.

"Hey, Ashlyn!" I call out as I draw nearer. The two girls stop and turn as I catch up. "Um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, not really," Ashlyn says softly, momentarily glancing downwards. Then she looks up again firmly. "What do you have in mind?"

Her approval excites me-I may just have a chance with this relationship! "Well, the basketball team is playing a really crucial match tomorrow…"

"I love basketball!" She beams, entrancing eyes sparkling.

"Really? So do I! Well, of course I do, since I'm on the team…and, uh, anyway," I continue, mentally slapping myself for making such a silly mistake. "I think we'd-or at least, I would-play better if you were cheering us on…and then, maybe afterwards, we could go catch a movie?"

"Sounds great!" Ashlyn approves, nodding affirmatively.

"Awesome! How 'bout I pick you up at six?" I smile, silently praying I don't somehow screw this up in the final stages. Knowing me, I'll find a way."

Ashlyn darkens. "How about I meet you there? Promise?"

"Sounds great. See you there!" I turn to leave, then, as an afterthought, call out "Wear something sexy!"

Ashlyn smiles and laughs, while Aisyana elbows her humorously. They wave, then turn a corner and walk out of my sight.

I inhale deeply and slap myself, making sure that wasn't a dream. The stinging pain now in my cheek tells me it was real. "YES!" I cheer, punching the air. I got a date with Ashlyn! Nothing could ruin this day! Nothing at all!

Well, only if some extremely powerful, demented evil being has rose from the dead and killed my mentor, Ethan, and Dillon while vowing to take over the world. But, come on, what are the chances of that?

**A **_**s**_** h **_**l**_** y **_**n**_

Once we round the corner, I turn towards Aisyana, smiling widely, and give her a thumbs-up. "Score!"

"Nicely done," Aisyana grins. Then the jubilation leaves her face and she pouts. "But…you turned down Vince Brensiz and agreed to a date with Cody? Cody Becket? CODY-THE JERK WHO KNOCKED DOWN MY LEGO TOWER IN KINDERGARTEN! WHY'D YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH HIM?"

"Calm down, Aisyana," I sooth, backing away a little. "That was an accident, remember? He's not a jerk at all. He's sweet."

"But Vince is so HOT!" Aisyana counters, still bitter about her plastic tower.

"Cody's cute too!" I protest, recalling Cody's dark tousled hair that fell disarmingly into his face and his gleaming, playful, mischievous eyes, so deep blue that they're almost purple. The first time I ever saw him (8 years ago) I turned so scarlet the teacher thought I was choking on my lunch and proceeded to give me the Heimlich. It wasn't pleasant.

"Yeah, but Vince is hot. Cody is cute. There's a difference, you know." Aisyana informs as we pass by another corner. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a familiar figure leaning against the wall but am too preoccupied with our conversation to observe entirely.

"So there you are," the figure said in a rich tone. Aisyana and I whirl around to face him.

"Derek!" I gasp, somewhat fearfully. Aisyana only gulps quietly and stares.

He pushes off the wall and approaches us. He's taller than I am, which means he towers ominously over Aisyana, who appears to shrink back in terror.

"What kept you?" He asks, misty green eyes examining us thoroughly.

"A boy," I reply, summoning confidence to add to my tone. I notice Derek tense. "We made arrangements."

At this, Derek visibly hardens. "I'm going to leave now." Aisyana squeaks, turning to depart. Derek, however, stops her by reaching out and taking hold of her shoulder firmly. Aisyana winces.

"No, you have to hear this too," he says sternly, then lowers his voice to a faint whisper. "You two have a mission tomorrow night."

"What?" Aisyana and I burst out simultaneously, causing passing citizens to eye us suspiciously. Derek glares, warning us severely to keep quite.

"You heard me," he says, still managing to keep his voice stunningly exuberant. "A mission. To Atlantis. I'll be going as well."

"What's our job?" I question, my voice light so that none can accidentally-or purposely- overhear.

Derek shakes his head in response. "The Goddess hasn't told me. But I know it's important. We can't afford to fail this. I've got to go-Keziah wanted a word. See you later." He then walks into a dimly lit alley and vanishes, using his wings to return to the Order's new base.

"A mission on such short notices," Aisyana sighs, shaking her head. "I can't believe it."

I shrug. "It should be easy-remember, the Guard isn't training its apprentices to defend time anymore, just to take down the remaining demons. It'll be simple."

"I hope you're right," Aisyana exhales.

"That would be nothing new," I smirk. Aisyana glares, and then sticks out her tongue in a childish manor. I can't help laughing.

"I guess you're right," She grins. "It _will _be easy!"

I nod, yet still, I have a nagging suspicion that it won't be as effortless as we predict.

**TIME BEFORE DEATH**

**MORE THANKS TO HANNAH**

**FOR HER AMAZING, MAGICAL EDITING SKILLS**

**DON'T YOU ALL JUST LOVE HER?**

**THANKS TO HANNAH, ALL THE EL CRAPY MISTAKES WERE FIXED!**

**AND A BIG, SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

**PLUS ALLIE, WHO IS PRONE TO EXAGGERATION!**

**STAY AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Author's Ramblings: **Shouldn't it be Authoress' Ramblings, 'cause I'm 100 female? Ah well, no point in changing it now. So, onto the Ramblings: Cody's section seemed wrong to me. Rushed, and not as detailed as I would have liked. Ah well. Nothing's perfect. Isabel's wasn't too awesome either. About that immature phrase at the end of her part-some things never change, right Hannah?

Ashlyn's part, however, I'm rather happy with. Okay, it's still rushed, but I felt like I did good. I love Aisyana-she's my favorite character now

Flames will, as always, be used to power my super-duper flame thrower! So bring 'em on!

Lastly, I was also wondering if you amazing reviewers prefer short chapters and quick updates or longer, more detailed chapters with a longer waiting time?

Oh, and I forgot to mention this last time…THE SUMMARY IS A JOKE, PEOPLE! Yes, a joke! For laughs! For fun! For sugar! Get it?

**INSPIRATION OF THIS CHAPTER:**

Allie's writing-which is awesome.

"Say Yeah! Motto Miracle Night!" by Morning Musume-that song's addicting I tell you.

"Blue" by Utada Hikaru.

**DISCLAIMER: **

Guardians of Time is C Marianne Curley. Characters are used without permission, but with respect and love. If you steal my work, characters, or plot-line, I will come after you with a large, pointy stick and Allie. Who, believe me, is FAR worse…

Emi over and out.


	3. 2: Batteries Not Included

**COVER DESIGN BY FAN-FICTION . NET**

**TIME BEFORE DEATH**

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN UNDER INFLUENCE OF SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Chapter 2: Batteries Not Included**

**A R K A **_**R I A N **_

In all my centuries of existence, I have never felt this unsettled.

I drop softly on my feet into an aberrant room in the newly-rebuilt Citadel. It greatly resembles a chapel, with a high ceiling and tall, fragile stain-glass windows that gleam with light from an unseen source. However, the room is also very tenebrous- a faint, unpleasant mist lays low on the ground and the stain-glass windows portray dark, malevolent pictures of rancorous demons and women with venomous leers. And, despite the glimmering windows, the interior is dimly lit. The whole room makes the back of my neck prickle in a bizarre, poisonous way.

Isabel appears moments after me, getting the landing wrong and descending to the floor. Her legs and hands are shaking in dread, and only with my help do we manage to get her standing again. Once she's balanced, she dives for my arm, clutching it tightly and securely while she talks, in a fretful, squeaky voice.

"Oh Arkarian, tell me it isn't true!" Her eyes are pleading, begging me to tell her she was misinformed. Unfortunately, however, she wasn't.

"Isabel, I sincerely wish I could tell you that," I say gently, caressing her face tenderly with my free hand. "But I'm afraid it's true."

As the words leave my mouth, all traces of hope vanish from Isabel's face and she bursts suddenly into tears, burying her head in my chest and wrapping her arms tightly around me. I pull her into a firm yet warm embrace, and the two of us grieve together.

Truthfully, I can't digest it either. It's so immensely hard to believe that I have a vague feeling someone is playing a sick, cruel joke on us. He was always so strong and confident, even when Rochelle fell, Ethan was able to keep his misery from destroying him-a truly amazing recovery, considering Rochelle died in his arms and he was sick with grief for weeks. And even Dillon was potent enough that I assumed he would survive the Battle of Time. Yet in the end, they both fell.

Isabel, however, seems to be even more distraught than I am. Preoccupied with her distress, the screen that usually carefully protects her thoughts is slipping. She, too, is in shock at this horrifying event-her thoughts are heavily laced with sorrow for her fallen friends and shock that were killed.

Eventually, Isabel regains control of her agony. She stops trembling, and wipes away her doleful tears. She looks up at me, face joyless and eyes watering, and whispers faintly "How?"

I shake my head sadly. "I know not, Isabel." I do, however, have my suspicions, yet they're so discomforting I keep them to myself.

"Oh." Isabel says, her tone broken. We stay silent for several more moments, neither of us making eye connect. Instead, we examine the macabre room the Citadel has selected for us. While I've had time to assess it, Isabel has not, and she tenses at our ominous surroundings.

"I don't like it here," she whispers breathlessly. "It's so…eerie."

I agree entirely. "Yes. We should probably be going anyway. We've been here awhile now." Isabel nods swiftly, then pauses.

"Um…where exactly do we go?" She asks, eyes darting around the dark room uncertainly.

"I have no idea." I answer honestly. During the 30 years of rebuilding, no one bothered to tell me how the new Citadel would work. It's an enigma to me.

We don't have to wonder for long, however, for almost directly after my words a lucent, lustrous door appears out of seemingly no where, a vaguely familiar symbol carved into the white marble. Isabel's curiosity triggered, she walks towards it in amazement, entranced by its soft glow.

"It's beautiful," she whispers airily, running her fingers over the smooth surface, and I can't help but suspect she sees something more than I do. At her touch, a glimmering door knob appears that Isabel instantly seizes and pulls the door open, obviously eager to discover what is behind the mystical door.

However, Isabel is quickly disappointed at her discovery. The passageway leads to a room that resembles a huge, walk-in closet with rows of tunics and capes and tall, elegant mirrors.

Isabel frowns, visibly perplexed by her discovery. "But the door…" She mumbles, shaking her head slightly.

"What is it, Isabel?" I probe gently.

"It's…well, never mind. It's not important," Isabel responds. "Let's go." She steps through the door. I follow, wandering about what Isabel saw that she thought wasn't important enough to tell me. I don't mind Isabel keeping to herself, but if she saw something disturbing or urgent... But it's her decision, and I won't intrude.

Once we walk through the door, it disappears, sealing us off from the baneful room we arrived in. Isabel and I exchange curious glances. "Is it like the old Citadel?" Isabel asks inquisitively.

"Shall we see?" I suggest. Isabel smiles lightly and we walk through the room. When we reach the opposite side of the entrance we are still not clothed in proper garments.

"Maybe we get to pick?" Isabel suggests. She reaches into one of the rows and pulls out a blue tunic with a golden corded belt. She instantly drops the outfit, however. "Ow! It shocked me!" She cries.

I can't help but chuckle at my soul-mate's stunned expression. "Perhaps it's not the one meant for you." I suggest, pulling out my own familiar tunic. It's easy to recognize, considering I've worn it every time I've been in Athens for the past three hundred years. As soon as I pick it up, the clothing shimmers and appears suddenly on my body.

Isabel scowls and selects a different outfit, this time a white tunic, sashed with a dark blue corded belt. This time, her clothes cause her no pain and they immediately materialize onto her body.

Once we're both dressed, a second door visualizes in front of us. Isabel quickly opens it, this time without seeing anything unusual. It opens up to air and a thousand mile drop down into Athens. "I suppose we jump." Isabel says. She takes my hand and the two of us leap out of the door, falling for only a few seconds before we land smoothly on our feet in the serene courtyard of 200 B.C. Athens.

"Finally, you're here!" It's Matt, waiting for us anxiously with Neriah, both of whom seem equally troubled by the news of Ethan and Dillon's deaths. "The Tribunal's already ready to start the meeting."

The four of us walk through the familiar marble hallways and into a circular room, where all of the Tribunal are waiting. Each of the ten members seems tense and perturbed, but none more so than Dartemis. He fidgets in his seat and his eyes dart querulously around the room, looking more troubled than before.

We are invited to sit on stools provided and as we do, Dartemis speaks. "You have been brought here today for two reasons. The first is to divulge the Tribunal's distress. As we are all aware, Ethan and Dillon were recently killed while defending the statue."

At the mention of the statue, every being in the room stiffens, faces pale. Dartemis continues, but his voice sounds strangely far away. "Their deaths were honorable and brave, yet despite their chivalrous efforts, their defenses fell." He pauses, allowing this last sentence to sink in. When in does, the realization is terrible.

"Are you saying," Isabel croaks, her voice detached. "That the Order got to the statue? "

Dartemis's only reply is a graceless nod. Isabel is utterly shocked, and turns toward me gaping and wide-eyed. I can only stare sadly back. This horror-striking fact was revealed to me this morning, when Dartemis sent me to retrieve the bodies and investigate the statue.

"But…that means…" Neriah says shakily, equally dismayed. "That Lathenia…is…"

"Alive," Dartemis concludes with an affirmative nod.

The room becomes eerily quiet, the uncomfortable silence pressing in intensely. The vexatious quiet is dispelled the second Dartemis continues talking. "The second is this; as we all know, now that Lathenia is back, she will have an illimitable craving for inexorable revenge. If Isabel has informed us correctly, then her plan is already in play. She is opening a portal to Atlantis, long before the catastrophe occurs. If this mission is successful, then Lathenia will be powerful beyond control. We must stop her."

"My Lord, send us," Isabel says, taking my hands and looking up at Dartemis strongly. "We'll stop them."

"This is not your mission," Dartemis says so firmly it's almost aggressive. "We are sending Cody."

We take a moment to digest this fact. When it does, Isabel is astounded.

"Cody?" Isabel cries out, her voice a mixture of shock and disapproval. "Cody's never been trained for missions before! His control over his power needs improvement! And Ethan just died! How can he go without his mentor? He can't go, Dartemis! He can't!" Isabel looks up pleadingly at Dartemis, her words said only out of motherly protection she feels her son needs. I squeeze Isabel's hands comfortingly. While I agree Cody is too inexperienced for such a vital mission, Dartemis acts with reason. It will not only be a wonderful opportunity for my son, but also provide the knowledge of time-travel. Cody is a quick learner, and he'll catch on in no time. Besides, sending any elite member of the Guard would be far too risky-Lathenia will have, doubtlessly, given precise details on our eyes and powers.

"Cody will be sent to Atlantis," Dartemis states rigidly "along with his new mentor, Lady Arabella."

It takes a moment for this to settle into Lady Arabella's mind. When it does, she is alarmed. "My Lord!" She cries. "Is that…wise? I have not mentored an apprentice for many centuries! Perhaps someone else would be more fitting for that role?"

"You will train Cody," Dartemis maintains. "The mission is tomorrow night. Cover the basics, Lady Arabella. I trust you." He then turns to Isabel and I. "Arkarian, will you coordinate the mission?"

"Of course," I assure him. Then, while affectionately squeezing Isabel's hand, I add. "And I'll teach Isabel."

Satisfied, he turns to Matt and Neriah. "I'm putting you two in charge of recruiting. Now that the Order is back, we'll have to create a new Guard. Find new members. Act quickly, everyone. The Goddess is much too eager for revenge."

His words ring through the air, and I know that none of us are safe from the terrible vengeance Lathenia has planned.

_S_ **a** r **a** l**a**_n_i

Two weeks-that's how long it's been since Adair has contacted me.

Two weeks! How outrageously unreasonable is that? Adair is my boyfriend, my love- my soul-mate! He's suppose to spend infinity by my side, holding my hand, lavishing me with kisses, spoiling me with lustrous compliments-not disappearing for two weeks straight without stopping by to express his undying love for me!

Then again, maybe something horrendous has occurred. Adair usually stops by five times a day-why would he suddenly stop? I've received no indication that he still breathes-what if he's died? Captured? Disappeared? Or worse, far, far worse, what if he's found another?

I dismiss this terrifying thought with laughter. Not Adair, he's much too wonderful for that. He'd never leave me-we are soul-mates, perfect for each other in every way possible, and he'd never abandon someone as completely ethereally beautiful as me, especially after-

"Huh?" The soft, barely audible sound of rustling leaves cut across my mind. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, I look rapidly around at my surroundings-the dim darkness of early night is just beginning to engulf the gentle garden spread out before me. Everything is undisturbed-no sign of movement, no trace of anything unordinary.

Still, I know what I heard, and I'm certain it was no animal. However, ignorance is a wonderful disguise. I continue acting as though nothing unusual has attracted my attention.

Moments later, another sound arises-this one the unmistakable racket of approaching footsteps coming perilously near. I wait a second longer, then pivot around viciously, bringing one knee up with lightning speed and as much force as I can muster. My knee meets with soft tissue, and a yelp of pain pierces the quiet, peaceful night sky.

"Mommy!" The intruder cries in a girlish manner, falling to the ground and rolling about in pain.

"Well, that's what you get for-" I gasp suddenly as I look down upon the intruder's face-one all too familiar to me.

With a heavy groan, Adair pushes himself up, staggering as he recovers from the painful blow. "Ouch…."

"Oh, Adair!" I gasp happily, embracing my love in a warm, unbreakable hug. "You came! I'm so happy! I was worried you were dead or missing…I'm sorry I hit you! I thought you were an intruder! Oh, Adair, I'm so happy you're here!" I burry my head in his chest, breathing in his familiar aura of pure love and warm bliss.

But today, Adair seems oddly troubled. His aura is unusually shaky and filled with venomous dread. After sensing this, I look up, face fallen and concerned.

"Is…something troubling you?" I ask quietly, voice colored lightly with suspicion.

Adair tenses, breathing deeply and pulling me in, uncomfortably closer. I shiver; Adair isn't acting normally. "Well…" he begins nervously. "Um… something's… happened…."

A dreadfully cold metallic taste suddenly fills my mouth and I push gently away from Adair's strangling hold. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" Adair gasps, appalled at the thought. "You're far too wonderful for that! But…" He pauses, struggling with his words, picking each one suspiciously carefully.

"Well…I suppose the easiest way to phrase this is…I've brought you a gift."

"A gift! Oh, Adair-you're SO thoughtful!" All traces of worried concern dissolve immediately at this wonderful announcement. If Adair is relaxed enough to bring me a token of his love, certainly nothing horribly awful has happened.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly, racking my mind for possibilities. "A puppy?"

Adair gapes at me, bewildered at my excitement. "No," he winces, "It's not a puppy…."

"Flowers?"

"No, not flowers."

"Chocolate?" My eyes beam with hope, which seems to sadden Adair slightly.

"Well, I suppose," Adair hesitates, again choosing his phrasing carefully. "It's for you _and_ your Kingdom."

"Oh! Then it must be…" excitement boils up my vocal cords, turning my voice sugary with anticipation "you're here to bond our two kingdoms by revealing our unbreakable love to our kingdoms with marriage!"

"What? No!" Adair bursts, shocked and scarlet. Taken aback, I remain angrily quiet while I patiently wait for the disclosure of his mysterious gift.

"I bring with me," he sighs, then spits out the rest. "The endowment of war!"

"Oh! How sweet! You got me…WAR!" I shriek as realization hits me painfully. "War? But… how? Why? I thought an alliance was being created!"

"Not so loud! I must not be found here!" Adair whispers urgently, examining our surroundings warily. Instantly catching my mistake, I hush my voice.

"But the alliance…?" I whisper, agonized.

"Is no longer," Adair sighs, placing his hand on my shoulder gently. "It was close… very close. But this rivalry is very old, and not easily forgotten. And my Father found out… about us."

I gasp softly, my eyes wide with distress. This is absolutely terrible! We were so careful to keep our relationship a secret, so painfully careful! How could he have discovered it? How! Only my dear sister Kelianna was aware, and she would never let the secret escape, for Kelianna is devoted to me. Our relationship was to be kept a cautious secret until Adair ascended to king and could marry freely.

The tedious rivalry between Adair's kingdom and my own brings about many complications for our undying love. Marriage is forbidden-punished in a way so foul it is worse than death-and simply conversing brings about degradation.

Adair and I were going to bring an end to that, though. With his position as Prince and my title as Princess, our marriage would bring peace-but only after his Father lost his power, or Adair and I-like others-would be terribly punished.

Of course, Adair's ascension will surely be delayed now, courtesy of the war! How could Adair have let this happen?

"What…what are we going to do?" I ask finally, my voice hoarse.

"I don't know," Adair says sadly, taking my hand gently. "But, Saralani, I do not think I will be able to see you through the expanse of the war. You are the princess, Sara, and they will guard you carefully. I won't find an entry; I won't be able to see you. And it will hurt me, every day I am apart from you. But, my dear Sara, the second this war ends, I will be here, by your side, and I will never leave you."

It takes me several moments to comprehend what he is saying, and realization hits me with terrible pain. My dear Adair-who knows how long it will be until the end of this war? It won't feel right without him. I nod blankly, my eyes watering. Adair notices and holds me closely, tenderly, lovingly.

"After all…" I say slowly and gently. "Our love is unbreakable…right? Just because we won't be seeing each other, doesn't mean we won't be loving each other!"

"Yes," Adair replies tenderly, affection coloring his tone. "I'll always love you." I gaze into Adair's seductively green eyes, drowning in their lovely depths. Our faces gravitated towards each other, and our lips collide.

I expect the routine exploding sensation to grip me. I prepare myself for the passionate fire that usually sweeps my body whenever we kiss. I search for the intense feeling of undying love, but it's not there, as though we aren't kissing at all. His lips seem strangely cold, as though there's a wedge between.

Adair pulls away and everything seems suddenly colder. I love him…but something's wrong between us. What's happened? Has this shocking news separated us? Have our feelings suddenly changed? That's preposterous- I will always love Adair! Yet the fire of defiance that fills me with that thought is tentative.

"I'm sorry, Saralani." Adair says apologetically, his eyes filled with sorrow. "But once this war ends, everything will be right again. I promise. I must go now. Be careful!"

Adair gives a quick wave before darting off, disappearing into the thick bushes ahead. I watch him go glumly, wondering if I'll be able to survive who knows how long without Adair. Isn't there a way he could keep seeing me- even during the war? Couldn't we find a hole in the security around me, a way for him to visit? Perhaps Adair doesn't want me again. Perhaps Adair doesn't want to risk his life and honor just to gaze upon my beautiful face. Perhaps…he _has_ found another. I jerk my chin up angrily- who could choose another over _me_?

Of course that thought is absurd! He wouldn't; no, he couldn't find somebody else! He loves me, doesn't he? I recall our kiss and shiver. Something was wrong with it…could it possibly be that Adair's feelings toward me have changed? No! They couldn't have! But it explains the two-week gap in his visits, the sudden reluctance not to risk his life to see me, the empty feeling in our kiss…it's the only thing that makes sense.

So he did. He did find another, take my beauty and kindness for guaranteed and leave me for someone new. Someone who will laugh at the thought of me, alone and ignorant, during the war. How dare he! Well, I shall move on as well! If Adair doesn't cherish my love, then I won't stand to see him any longer! I shall find someone ten times as wonderful as Adair. Someone who will never leave me, who will risk everything and more for me, someone who will-

"Saralani?" The soft voice of my sister, Kelianna, drifts across the garden. Turning, I watch as she approaches, eyes scanning the place where Adair was moments ago. "Was that Adair I saw?"

"No," I say quickly. Even if Adair did abandon me, I still feel somewhat obliged to get him out of my kingdom alive. "It was the gardener…he had to go. Bad."

"But…the bathroom is the other way," Kelianna points out, sensible as ever.

"He doesn't believe in recent technology." It is not the best cover, but it will have to do. Kelianna isn't convinced-she shoots me a fishy glance that alerts me that she's fully aware-even if not yet informed-that Adair was here with bad news.

"I see. Anyway, Mother and Father request your presence. There is a guest-a ruler from another realm, who would like to meet you," Kelianna says this while smiling, which leads me to believe this 'ruler' is young and handsome. This, of course, sparks my interest-since Adair is gone, I can examine my possibilities more thoroughly. Perhaps this ruler is one of them.

"Very well, but before I go, what is this ruler's name?" I ask. I want as much information as I can gather before I meet this man.

"His name is Dartemis," Kelianna recites with a small sigh. "He's very handsome, but very distressed. You see, he says his realm is in great peril."

**C o D y**

Ethan and Dillon are dead.

The revelation is shocking and sudden and I sit for several moments, gaping wide-eyed at my father, uncomprehending. He stares back at me, eyes moist and sad, and the pain comes suddenly and unexpectedly, like a dagger through the ribs.

"How?" I whisper, but my voice is gargled, choked, and the sound is barely audible, but Arkarian understands.

"Murdered," he says. His voice is calm, betraying no emotion, but his eyes give him away; their violet depths are dripping with grief, shock, and dread. "The Order had a mission, and they were in the way…"

His words are unsurprising, yet sting viciously. Of course it was the Order- who else? Only the Order would be capable of such deeds.

But, no matter how strong the Order is, I never expected Dillon or Ethan to fall. They are…were…so strong, so determined, so skilled…how were they beaten? Ethan, especially, always seemed so invincible.

Ethan…he was my mentor, my friend- he gave me advice when I needed it, taught me since my childhood, made me laugh when I was sad. Will all those things have dissolved with him? Dillon, too, was a friend-he always stopped by constantly-begging for food, cracking some jokes, spreading some news…. Sometimes, he helped Ethan mentor me, though he wasn't nearly as patient or wise as my real mentor.

A sudden hollow fills my chest. Gone. Dillon and Ethan…dead. Everything they were…everything they did…gone, like them. Dead, leaving behind a hole, sickeningly empty and cold where they should be. I wonder why I keep repeating it in my head, as if the cold hard shock isn't supposed to exist and that grief is meant to take its place. I just can't believe it.

Ethan and Dillon are dead…but I'm alive.

The troublesome thought is abrupt and unexpected, and coated with guilt, but it's still there, burning in my mind. I feel so suddenly alive, my senses clear and refreshed. I'm instantly conscious of my body-more so then I've ever been-of my pulse, rapid with grief, of my hands, trembling with awareness, of the blood rushing through my arteries. What if I'm to die as well? The thought chills me and I ignore it, sweeping my focus around the room with this new understanding of life.

The details of my surroundings sweep over me so quickly I'm almost alarmed. The howling of the wind outside, foretelling a storm, the soft clatter of my Mum adjusting pots and pans in the kitchen, the electric buzz of the sphere in the next room over…

The most overwhelming part, however, is the emotions; I can suddenly feel the agony of Ethan's death, the annoyance of tracking down the murder, who was painfully careful, and the determined, potent calm Arkarian keeps it firmly wrapped in.

And then there's Isabel, my Mum, whose emotions are a train wreck. The grief she feels is overpowering-two of her closest and oldest friends are gone-and then there's concern for her family, fear that they will be hunted down next, and strong determination not to burn tonight's dinner.

It's all so overwhelming…so powerful…and it makes me feel so alive.

I realize, several minutes later, that I'm on the ground. I push myself up immediately-how long have I been down here? My sense of time is a blank.

"Cody?" It's Arkarian, and he's worried. I blink, and he comes swimming into view, violet eyes wide. I glance up briefly at his face and immediately wish I hadn't. A sudden explosion of awareness bursts in my head, and I can see, hear, feel everything around me with a blinding clarity and a supernatural boost in my senses, and it's too much.

So much to hear, see, think, feel, and I sense it all. Every excruciating detail, from the specks of dirt on the floor to note of the scream with I realize, instantly, is my own. The sudden awareness of everything is too much for my mind to handle, and it's terribly painful. I think I can recall reading that we humans only use a small portion of our human brains- those in the guard use up more than the average human, that's why we have skills. But this, this was different- could this be even another portion of unused knowledge kept hidden from the normal mind?

Clutching my head in agony, I collapse again, writhing in pain. I should be screaming, but all my vocal cords can manage is a gurgle, as my brain is too busy taking in everything around me for it to function properly.

Instantly, Arkarian's arm is around my shoulders, pulling me up to a sitting position. It doesn't help much-the pain is still horribly intense. "Cody, please," he sounds distant and I can barely hear his voice. "You must relax!"

Relax? Does he realize how ludicrous his demand is? I can't relax in this state-the pain is too great! Instead, my body tenses, fighting the feeling, trying to push out the pain.

"Cody! Please! Relax!" It's Arkarian again, and this time he's aggravated, which just adds to the overwhelming mess. My teeth clench and I shiver. "You must relax! Don't fight it! Calm down!"

But calming down is something I'm incapable of right now; my breath is coming to me only after struggle, and consciousness is quickly evaporating. Arkarian talks to me in a soothing voicing, but he's fretting on the inside, and his presence so close to me stirs up the feelings even more.

Through the pain, I make out soft, approaching footsteps and a calm, controlled voice. "Perhaps this is an appropriate time for me to intrude?"

I can sense Arkarian looking up and speaking, but it's inaudible to me, as my senses are now whirling around the newest arrival in the room. A female-tall, calm, wise…she seems familiar, but I can't tell from where.

Against my better judgment, I slowly begin to open my eyes (which, up until now, had been jammed shut) and squint. My vision is surprisingly clear and I shut my eyes at once. Oh hell! Not her!

"Cody?" Inwardly, I groan, but it is lost within the pain in my head. "Cody, you must relax. Breathe. Don't worry. Just breathe."

I don't want to listen to her at all, but I know, despite my personal dislike, that Lady Arabella is extremely smart and talented, and her advice it probably best right now. I take in a deep breathe, the air tasting unusually precise in my mouth, and exhale.

Instantly, the pain begins to dim. My senses stop whirling-details fall away into the depths of my mind, forgotten and unimportant. I breathe again, and again the pain lessens until it's nothing more than a dim sting in my mind. As soon as it's gone, I miss the burning clarity of the world- no longer can I understand it like I did a moment ago.

"Thank you," I whisper, still shaking slightly. I open my eyes very cautiously and see before me Lady Arabella, looking displeased. I wince and scoot instinctively away from her.

Lady Arabella and I have never gotten along very well, thanks to several unfortunate encounters I've had with her. It all started when I was five; it was Matt's Birthday, and we were celebrating with the Tribunal in Athens. I was responsible for carrying the cake from the kitchen to the table but, on the way across the hall, I tripped-and, typically, the cake hit Lady Arabella directly in the face. The angry scarlet her face became afterwards gave me nightmares for weeks. However, a first offence, she soon calmed down and so I knew it had been a one-time deal. Mistake one.

The next event occurred when I was seven-I was playing in the courtyard while Arkarian was meeting with the Tribunal. I was sprinting, as I'd had a sudden desire that year to try running, and, again, I tripped, this time crashing and breaking one of her bird cages and injuring the inhabitant. Arabella's never forgiven me for that either. I thought, though, that maybe she'd let it slide eventually, but so far, strike two.

And, as my father began traveling more frequently to meet with the Tribunal and I was too reckless to be trusted home alone, I did more and more things to anger Lady Arabella. Some of them were silly-running in the halls, eating sloppily-but others were more reasonable like, to this day, every time we eat with the Tribunal, some item of food that is somewhat related to me ends up in Arabella's face or clothes. And, every time, the expression she takes on gives me nightmares for a very long time. Still, she's never been exactly important in my life, I mean, it's not like I see her on a daily basis, so this doesn't trouble me too much.

"This isn't good," Lady Arabella frowns, her eyes examining me cruelly. Or at least to me it seems cruelly- I'm sure to others it might look concerned, but I've learned not to misjudge Lady Arabella. Arkarian agrees with a nod, and I feel my cheeks turn light scarlet. I hate being discussed when I'm in the same room as the discussers.

"Terrible timing," she mutters, turning to Arkarian. "I suppose I could cover the basics of time-travel and teach him to control it before the mission, but mastering it will have to wait."

"Wait," I interrupt, suddenly confused. Lady Arabella turns toward me, eyes piercing, but Arkarian's expression is soft and urges me to continue. "What are you talking about? What mission? Mastering? What?"

Arabella sighs, aggravated. "Cody, Lathenia is back." She says this so seriously and quickly that I don't have time to be shocked. I react with a soft 'oh' and wait for her to continue.

"She's back, and ready for vengeance. She's already killed Dillon-Ethan was murdered by one of her agents-and she is opening a new portal. In two days, Cody, you and I will travel back to Atlantis to defend it from Lathenia. We have until tomorrow night to teach you everything about time-travel and secrecy and recover what Ethan's taught you."

"Wait…so you're my mentor now?" It's this fact, not that idea of a mission, that shocks me.

"Yes," Lady Arabella says, annoyed at the interruption, or else her voice has just decided to become snippier. Either way, I have no idea how my mother and father can continuously tell me that her loathing towards me is all in my head. One needs only to read her mind- isn't that what Arkarian _does_? "I am your mentor now. As I was saying, we only have two days to ready you for this mission and now to teach you to control your second gift."

Right, that bit about me not seeing Arabella on a daily bases? Strike three. I'm out.

**TIME BEFORE DEATH**

**TOOK LONG ENOUGH**

**HANNAH HELPED AGAIN**

**WRITERS BLOCK DID NOT**

**SINCE YOU'VE READ THIS FAR IT'S SAFE TO SAY**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Author's Notes: **It is 2:09 AM and this feels like my thousandth time uploading this chapter, although it's only been the fifth. Stupid computer errors...

Right, well, most of this chapter is old and bad (especially the Cody part) so my apologies. I've suffered a severe case of Writers Block over the past…what? Six months. Something like that…and it's been terrible. I haven't been able to write at all. Luckily, I'm recovering, and my editor is here to help :) I'm back now, and I'm ready to go!

Let's see…we're on chapter two…seven more to go! Yay! Yes, I know this story is confusing. If you'd like me to clarify, just tell me. Read? Obviously. Reviewed? That would be wonderful :)

And I need to thank my truly outstanding, completely wonderful, perfect, flawless, helpful editor. Hannah, I love you.

Adios amigos! Until next time!


End file.
